


Podfic: Chocolate Kisses

by Djapchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Dorian craves some proper chocolate.





	Podfic: Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296288) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link via Mediafire, in case the AO3 player does not work:
> 
> [Chocolate Kisses](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vjsst3hid8eojlj/DAI_TEMH_2_5_Chocolate_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
